


In the Hall of Dead Decepticons

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Aid muses about the problem with his quietest brother. </p><p> </p><p>Written for tf_speedwriting's Spam Weekend, to the prompt: <i>grimaces/deformed faces</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Hall of Dead Decepticons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naboru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/gifts).



In his more lucid moments, First Aid liked to think that the screams of the dying were captured in the contorted faces of those unlucky Decepticons to line the hallway between the Prime's throne room and the smelting pool. 

They put him in mind of Streetwise. Not because of his team-mate's dull expression, but the faces he made others pull. He revolted them, he was so passive since the experiment, so still and calm and hollow. 

Guilt stabbed at First Aid's ember. Irritated, he banished it with a fresh circuit speeder, and focused on the silent screams of the dead.


End file.
